


Coop's Diner

by Periwinkleeblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, OOC characters, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform, bughead au, diner au, soft juggie, waitress betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwinkleeblue/pseuds/Periwinkleeblue
Summary: Just another meet-cute diner au :)





	Coop's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own Riverdale and Archie comics. i wrote this purely for fun.  
> this is my first time writing a fanfic. please read and review. follow me on tumblr if you want, it's @periwinkleeblue

Coffee.

He need coffee. ASAP.

That was his only thought that morning as he dashed through the throngs of people to get to his favourite place to write, a little diner called, Coop’s Diner. He had been going there since he found out that that diner makes the best coffee he had ever tasted. And their foods, oh god, it was freaking delicious. Just thinking about it already makes him drools a little.

He touched the corner of his mouth to make sure he hadn’t actually drool.

Good. He didn’t drool. He wouldn’t want to make a fool of himself when he entered the diner.

Okay maybe there’s another reason he likes the Coop’s Diner. He could say it was because the make the best burger he had ever tasted, besides Pop’s. Nobody could beat Pop’s burger. (He tried asking Pop’s about what he put on the burger’s meat but Pop laughed at him at him and said, “It’s just normal burger meat, Jughead”.)

Okay, sorry he got sidetracked. Anyway, he couldn’t possibly say that the main reason he kept coming back to the diner is because of the adorable blonde waitress that managed to capture his eyes. And possibly his heart too. He can still remember the day it happened, one of the best day in his life. 

* * *

It all started like this. He had finally finished setting up his apartment, pushing all the furniture to the spaces where he feels comfortable, putting the bed covers, arranging his books on the shelf and et cetera. He had planned to go around the block near his apartment to see if he could find any cafes or diners he could maybe utilize to sit all day long and write his novel and articles for his part time job. After hours and hours looking for a good place to sit down and write his inspirations with free refills cup of coffee (the last place he went in to ask if they gives free refill, look at him blankly as if the idea of free refills is absolutely out of this world. He quickly left) , he stumbled upon the diner.

He literally _stumbled_. His foot caught on an uneven sidewalk.

When he got up, there lies Coop’s Diner.

He went in to check the place out. The diner has a retro setting that kinda reminds him of Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe back at Riverdale. He felt as if he stepped into the 60s. There are rows of red vinyl booths with white tables. There’s a counter with swivel chairs line up at one side where people could also eat and drink. On the other side of the counter was coffee and espresso machines and display cases showcasing their sweet-smelling and droolworthy pastries. Jughead’s stomach grumbles. He realised that he hadn’t eat at all that day, which is a first for him, because he had been working his ass off to finish setting up his apartment because he didn’t want to delay the work.

He quickly sat in of the booths. He realised that the place only had handful of customers. Which is good because he needs all the peace and quiet, and this diner gives the tranquillity he needed. He looked on the menu placed on the table to see what foods they offered. His stomachs grumbled again when he read the menu. Burgers. Waffles. Bacon. Pancakes. If it was possible, his stomach grumbles a bit louder.

Jughead felt a presence nearing his table. Must be the waiter, he thought.

“Hello there! Welcome to Coop’s Diner. Can I take your order or would you like a few more minutes?”

He snap his head at the direction of the beautiful angelic voice he heard, which turns out to be the waiter, er, waitress. His mouth waters for a different reason now.

Beautiful golden blond locks that is up in a ponytail that is curled at the end. Soft green eyes, that reminds him of the beautiful trees when he went hiking with Archie (don’t ask, it involves a bet), with speck of gold on the corner. A cute nose and a beautiful, pink lips that is curved into a smile the longer he stares. The waitress, Betty, or as it says on the nametag, is in a common pink waitress dress with apron and notebook and pencil in hand. He realised he must have been staring longer than it is considers appropriate because when he looks back Betty’s face, he realised she had seen him check her out.

“Hey, do you wanna order? Or do you wanna keep on staring at me, because I could give a few more minutes for you to do either of those things.” questioned Betty with an eyebrow quirk upwards and a smirk on her lips. Jughead felt his blush creep into his cheeks down to his neck when called him out.

“I, uh, sorry, yeah I wanna order now. May I have the hamburger, please.”

“And what would you like to drink?”

“Is it uh, free refills for the coffee?”

“Ofcourse. Would you like to have a cup of coffee?”

“Yes please.”

“Wow, you must be new to the area. It’s absolutely foreign for me to hear a customer says please and you have said it twice.” chuckled Betty.

“I just moved here because I recently got a job offer here and gonna be starting it next week. I thought I would learn the area around and stumbled upon your diner.” explained Jughead. He doesn’t know why he suddenly decided to explain the reason he moved to this stranger.

“Where did you come from?”

“Riverdale”

“Really?”

“Yeah why?” Jughead was curious as to how Betty knew small town Riverdale.

“My family used to live there when I was younger but after some things happened, we moved here,” smiled Betty.

Jughead couldn’t believe what he heard. In another universe, he and Betty could have been friends, well an acquaintance, because who would wanna be friends with a weirdo like him.

“Hey, what’s your name?” asked Betty, curious.

“Jughead.”

“Jughead?”

“It’s a nickname. The real thing is worst. Trust me.”

“Well okay then, Jughead, if you want any recommendations on where the best place to go, or exploring this city or you know, just want to keep staring at me again, you can call me if you want some company.” Said Betty, teasing him about his actions from before which makes Jughead blush again.

“I, uh really? You want to spend time with me?” stammered Jughead because he couldn’t believe that this vision of beauty wants to willingly spend time with him.

“Yeah. How else am I supposed to know more about you and check you out too?” smirked Betty. She then turned and walked back to the kitchen to get his orders. Jughead was still recovering from Betty’s forwardness, it intrigues him and that is why he kept coming back to the diner. To find out more about Betty.

* * *

“Are you gonna keep standing there or are you gonna actually seat down?”

The voice brought him back to present where he realised he had been standing at the entrance while smiling goofily at Betty.

“Hey Betty! Sorry. I’ll just have a cup of coffee for now.” Said Jughead while sitting down on a nearby booth. His heart has started to beat loudly when he’s near Betty.

“Sure, Juggie but are you sure you’re okay? You stand there for a really long time.” Asked Betty, worried flashed across her face, wondering if Jughead was sick. (He was sick. He was lovesick )

“I’m alright, Betts. I was just reminiscing the first day I came here.”

“Oh? Any reason as to why you suddenly feeling nostalgic?”

There was another reason as to why he came today to the diner. And it doesn’t involve coffee. (Unless it’s coffee date, he thought giddily)

* * *

After several months since the first day he came to the diner, Jughead feelings for Betty develop into something more than like. At first, he thought it was just common feeling of meeting someone new. He like her. Everytime he came to the diner, Betty will always be his waitress, while serving him, Betty also sits down with him and keep him company, even though he told her once that he would be complete fine being alone. Betty would have none of it. She said that she feels bad leaving someone that she knows to eat all alone when she has a free time. So, every time there weren’t many customers to tend to, Betty will definitely sit and talk with him. And when there’s a lot of customers to serve, Jughead would write a little bit on his laptop while waiting for Betty finish serving some customers.

He shares a lot of things to her, like about his sister, Jellybean or JB ( “ Jellybean?” “Another nickname” “Dear God, what kind of names did your parents gave to you guys that is so horrible?”), how he is writing his novel about murder in a small town (“Is the small town idea based on Riverdale?” “Yep, where do you think I got the idea to write a murder novel?” “There was a murder in Riverdale?! Tell me!”) and his passion for films and movies (“What do you mean you haven’t watched Rebel Without A Cause?” “I didn’t have any time, Jug.” “We need to amend this immediately!” “Oh my god, it’s just a movie” “ *eye twitch* It is never just a movie, Betts, how are we even friends” )

At the same time, Betty also shares things about herself like the Coops’ Diner is her sister diner, as in Polly, Betty’s sister, own it (“Well no wonder nobody reprimanded you for sitting around while on the job.” “Excuse me, I do not sit around.” “You’re sitting around right now.” “There’s not a lot of customers, Jug. You and that kid at the corner are the only one here.”), she is studying journalism at a nearby university to become a journalist (“I used to write for my school newspaper.” “Newspaper? Betts, do people really still read the newspaper?” “Oh shut up, Jug. It wasn’t actually on paper. The principal asked me to post it on the school website.”), and her love for investigate things (“I used to won all the scavenger hunt and explore races when I was younger. “ “ Oh wow, you’re like Nancy Drew meet Girl with Dragon Tattoo.”)

But it’s not all sunshine and funny moments with Betty. They also share the dark moments in their life. At one point, he told Betty about his dad alcohol problem and how his mom took JB and moved to Toledo to get away for FP Jones while leaving 10-years-old Jughead alone with his drunkard dad and how he recently got to finally meet his sister after several years. Betty comforts him while he reminisce the memory, she gets up from her seat from the other side of table and sit next to him and hug him ( Jughead heartbeats increase).

Betty also shared about her overbearing mother and her parents too high expectations from her and her sister. She was so frustrated that she coped it by digging her nails inside her palms, to focus on the pain. She showed Jughead her palms, crescent shape scars litters all around her palm, but it looks like it was getting better. Jughead cups both her small, dainty hands in is large, big ones and kiss it better. (Jughead didn’t plan to kiss it but he just wants her to be better. Betty gave a little giggle afterwards at his sweet action)

On some occasions, they would even spend time together outside of the diner. Jughead would invite her to his apartment for movie night. Betty would take Jughead to the best places in the city.

Jughead feels like he already knows so much about Betty. To him, Betty is the most beautiful person in the world with a big heart, who have been through so much but still managed to put a smile on her face. He thinks he fell in love even more.

Yes, _love_. Jughead Jones used love because he finally admitting that he is falling in love for Betty Cooper.

He also has been building up the nerve to ask Betty out.

And that is what Jughead plan to do on this very day at the diner, where it all started.

“Actually, yeah, there is a reason as to why I was reminiscing but it doesn’t matter now. I, uh, Betty, I need to ask you something.”

“What is it, Jughead?”

“You can say no if you want, I’m not pressuring you to do anything, this is totally with your consent because I don’t wanna do anything you don’t wanna do and I just wanna make you happy and this has been building up for awhile and- “

“Jughead! Calm down,” laughed Betty, “You’re rambling and just say what you want to say, okay?”

“Okay, right, right you’re totally right,” Jughead suddenly felt hot and he now thinks he probably shouldn’t do this because then _what if she reject me and never want to see me again and I completely ruined a perfectly good friendship and I really cherish this friendship, and then I need to find a new place to-_

“Juggie?” questioned Betty while looking at him expectantly.

“Betty, do you wanna go out with me?” said Jughead, or atleast he thought he said it perfectly. In reality, he mumbled the words so fast it came out like “Bettygooutme”

“What? Jughead, uh, can you talk a little bit slowly?”, ask Betty, gobsmacked. She never seen Jughead so nervous and tongue tied like this.

Jughead took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves and look at Betty in the eye and said, “Betty Cooper, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Her beautiful pink lips curved in to an infectious smile gave out a twinkling laugh and answered, “I thought you would never ask.”  


End file.
